


The Last Mission

by storyhaus



Category: She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Cross' last mission before the She Spies.





	The Last Mission

The Last Mission

Quentin Cross stared at F.B.I. agent Nora Navarro. She wasn't serious,just joking with him as she had many times.

"Think of it Quentin...you and me on an island far away from here,never worrying about money as long as we live. We could be together the rest of our lives,no more   
danger in the field." She said kissing him.

Quentin's breathing had become shallow with the realization she wasn't joking at all.

"You want to steal the nerve gas and sell it on the black market? You are going to betray your country and are asking me to do the same?"  
He asked stepping back in disbelief.

"Our country doesn't even take care of us when we get old after years of service! Come with me Quentin. I love you."

"No." He answered quietly.

"I love you." She iterated and pulled her gun.

He knew she wouldn't hesitate and that gave him the impetus to lunge for the gun.

They struggled and he felt the searing heat at the same moment he heard the discharge.  
His leg gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"I am sorry Quentin." Nora said softly and aimed the weapon at him.

Quentin Cross,a top agent for the government for ten years knew he was going to die.  
It was worse knowing it was his lover who was going to kill him.

The next sound he heard was the gun firing but curiously he felt no new pain...then he saw blood spurt from Nora's mouth   
and she collapsed.

"Hang on Quentin!" Dallas dropped to his knees beside his friend and called for an ambulance  
and kept an eye on their surroundings while the other agents went after Nicolas Largent and the nerve gas.

Quentin looked at Nora through the dull haze of pain and knew he would never be the same again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Quentin felt very tired as he opened his eyes and recognized he was in a hospital.  
An attempt to sit up brought a grimace.

"Not a good idea Quentin."

He craned his neck toward the window and saw the shadowed figure.

Cross nodded and looked at his bandaged knee with a heavy sigh.

"I need to know what happened." The Chairman said coming to him.

"Agent Navarro was working with someone,they planned to steal the nerve gas from Largent.  
She asked me to join them."

"Why?"

Cross looked at him,he understood the question but didn't really want to answer but did.  
He unequivocally erred this time.

"I crossed the line."

"When spies get personally involved,spies die."

"I know." Cross said dropping his eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence before he broke it.

"I don't have a professional life anymore,do I?"

"You know the answer to that." The Chairman replied glancing at his knee then  
he headed for the door.

"Did you get Largent and Nora's partner?"

"Largent,no nerve gas,no partner." The Chairman said and left.

Cross closed his eyes,the nerve gas was still out there because of him.

The pain killers and his own mental exhaustion collaborated to send him into a deep sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The man stood at the door nervously and clenched the flowers he held tightly in one hand.

"May I help you?"

"I...uh...is he...?"

"Awake? Yes. In pain? Also yes though he won't acknowledge it." The nurse shook her head.

"Can I go in?"

"Sure."

The man nodded and she left him at the door.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open slightly then hesitated.

"Finish what you started."

"Um...are you---"

"Talking to you."

The man came into the room and knew he was being scrutinized.

"I know you."

"We met a few years ago,I'm---"

"Jack Wilde." Cross finished.

"You have a good memory."

Cross looked at him silently.

"Oh! These are for you." He held the flowers out and was again met with silence.  
"Um...how is your knee?"

"Partially there."

"Huh?"

"The bullet shattered the bone,it has to be rebuilt."

"I'm sorry."

"So why are you here?"

"I...I...uh..."

"Just tell me."

"I have an idea and I wanted your opinion." Jack rushed out.

"Which is?"

"Using convicts on missions."

"Convicts?" Cross raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy---"

"You plan to take this to the Chairman?"

"I have a meeting with him this afternoon." Jack nodded.

Might as well humor the guy,Cross thought.

"Have you worked on your presentation?"

"Well,um...I'll say...um..."

"Do you believe in this project?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Why do you think using convicts will work?"

"They can work angles we...you...operatives...can't." Jack stammered.

"How many would there be?"

"Three."

"I see...how do you plan on getting them to work together?"

"Well they have to---"

"They're convicts Jack,they're out for themselves. The first time you turn your back they'll be gone."

"I...I didn't..." Jack's eyes fell crestfallen.

"Have confidence in yourself Jack,with the Chairman and the convicts."

"Can you help me prepare for the meeting?"

Cross frowned but nodded,he had nothing else to do.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack left feeling confident in his proposal. He had gotten advice from a man he greatly admired and was going to  
employ it on the Chairman. He remembered the first time he saw Quentin Cross,the way the man carried himself was  
all professional and confident. Jack aspired to be a field agent but knew he was nowhere near Cross' level. The man  
was a legend to Jack and his fellow agents. He was truly grateful the man had listened and offered his expertise.  
He took a deep breath,ready to face the Chairman with his idea.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The phone rang and Cross grimaced as he reached for it.

"Cross." He answered.

"I just had a meeting with Jack Wilde,he brought me an admittedly interesting idea.  
Did the two of you speak?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much,he adopted your style. Do you think it could succeed?"

"With the right convicts."

"And you think Jack Wilde should run it?"

"I think he deserves the chance."

"I'll take it into consideration." The Chairman said and hung up.

Cross sighed and hung up as well. He had been thinking a lot about Jack and his idea  
and thought,if they got the right convicts and under the right conditions and missions  
it just might work.

"Maybe they won't let their heart get in the way of professional judgement." He sighed.

"Mr. Cross?"

He looked over to see a man in the doorway.

"I'm Doctor Redman." He introduced himself and came inside.

"My knee...or my head?" Cross asked studying him then nodded. "My head."

"S.O.P." The shrink smiled pulling a chair over to the bed.  
"I know you can't tell me about the mission but I am aware about the circumstances   
surrounding your injury..."

"I fell in love with a fellow agent who was a traitor...she died for her betrayal."  
Cross replied staring at his knee.

"Pretty cut and dried. You want to tell me how you feel?"

"My feelings...it hurt like hell. Is that what you want me to say?  
The woman I loved betrayed me,betrayed the very thing I believe in.   
She tried to kill me and now she's dead."

"What did you feel when she betrayed you?"

"I was in shock at first,I thought she was joking...when I realized she wasn't I..."

"Go ahead." The shrink encouraged.

"I was angry. Hurt. Sad."

"Did you consider joining her?"

"No."

"Not even for a brief moment?"

"No. I'm tired and my knee hurts,if you don't mind."

"I'll see you again soon." Redman replied and left him to rest.

Cross sighed wearily,he knew ISD needed to know if he could be trusted but after ten years  
you'd think they would be certain. He looked at his knee and wondered where his life was to go from here?  
He was effectively retired and would no longer be sent out on missions.  
I've been a spy for ten years,what else do I know? He closed his eyes, felt a tear and wiped it away.  
He refused to grieve for all he had lost in the last 24 hours. Quentin Cross had never looked back and wasn't about to start now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"How does your knee feel?"

"It's sore." Cross answered the medic with a touch of sarcasm.

"I expected more pain." The doctor deadpanned.

Cross bit back a curse as the man probed his knee.

"We'll schedule you for another surgery in four days."

"Will I walk without a limp?"

"Only time will tell." The doctor answered and left him.

He looked over as the door opened again and Jack entered.

"I think the Chairman liked the idea." He grinned.

Cross nodded silently.

"Oh...I...I...should have called first."

"It's okay."

"Bad news?"

"Another surgery and no promises of a normal walk."

"Come on,you're Quentin Cross! You always succeed!"

"You have a lot of confidence in me."

"I've studied you!"

Cross gave him a penetrating look.

"I mean...in a...a...good way. I want to be a field agent. Learn from the best."

"I'm not the best agent Jack. I really screwed up this last time."

"You're human."

"I allowed a toxic nerve agent to remain in circulation. Don't idolize me Jack,I messed up  
and now someone else has to deal with the fallout."

"I...um...need to go." Jack murmured and hurried out.

Quentin sighed deeply and knew he'd seen the last of Jack Wilde.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Quentin was coming back from another set of x-rays from his last surgery when Jack appeared.

"Sorry I haven't come around,I've been working on the project."

"You don't have to make excuses,you don't have to visit at all." Cross replied as the orderly helped him into bed.

"I want to visit and it's not an excuse. The Chairman okayed it." Jack grinned once the orderly left.

Cross looked at him skeptically then his features relaxed and he nodded.

"So how is it going?" He asked.

"I've found three women I think could make the program work."

"But?"

"Two of them don't get along. I really wanted to show the Chairman I could contribute to protecting the country too."   
He sighed.

"If you weren't contributing you wouldn't be an agent."

"Thanks." Jack nodded and saw the yawn Cross smothered.  
"I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"Alright. Jack,be firm with the women,they don't cooperate they go back to prison,it's that simple."

Jack nodded and left him.

It had been over a week since he last saw Jack and he figured his confession ended any kind of friendship  
they might have started. He couldn't share his life with anyone outside of the agency making all his friends spies too.  
Cross had learned to be guarded a long time ago but Jack was so open and enthusiastic he found himself letting down that guard  
and though wary he felt a sense of relief as well.

The trip to x-ray took its toll and he fell into a tired sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Four days later Cross was out of bed on crutches. It felt good to be walking again,a little bit anyway,on his own. He leaned against the wall  
and looked out the window upon the beautiful sunny California day.

"It's a little breezy outside today."

"I'll take that over being cooped inside all day." He replied to the Chairman.

"Dr. Redman says you're 'progressing nicely',his words."

"Thought he was bound by oath to keep my confidence."

"He just gave me the general health report."

"So,do I have the next sixty years or so to build my dreamhouse?"

"Don't buy your tools just yet." The Chairman advised giving his shoulder a squeeze as he walked away.

Quentin smiled relieved to know he wasn't completely out of the game after all,it might be a while before he could play again,he looked at his knee,  
if at all,but he wasn't going to be shut out and he was grateful to the Chairman. He wondered how long it would be before he could get back to work?  
He'd need physical therapy after a couple of more surgeries and wondered if he could pin down the surgeon.  
He buzzed the nurses station and asked to speak to his doctor when one appeared to answer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey." Jack stuck his head in the door.

"Hey yourself." He smiled.

"You must have gotten some good news."

"I'm not retired." Cross smiled.

"I never figured you were,you're too good an agent."

"Thanks."

"Hey,your advice worked. They just completed their first mission...without killing  
each other." Jack joked.

"Good to hear that." Cross smirked.

"I'm glad the Chairman gave me,us,the chance. Thanks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cross replied.

"He told me he talked to you about it and that's why he okayed it."

"He was interested in your idea from the beginning Jack."

"When you get out of here I'll buy you a beer." Jack offered.

"How about a steak?"

"You got it." Jack laughed.

"Thanks for visiting." Cross said sincerely.

"I like you."

"And?"

"Not many other agents take me seriously." Jack admitted.

"You had a good idea."

"My family was pretty skeptical when I expressed a desire to work for...  
well,you know. They told me to be realistic,go to business school...except my   
Grandfather,he told me to follow my dream."

"And you did." Cross nodded.

"Was your family the same way?"

"My father wanted me to be a baseball player."

"Lunchtime."

"I need to get going,hold that rein." Jack said and left as the orderly set up Cross' meal.

As Quentin ate he thought about how different he and Jack were,like night and day,he mused silently.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day finally came when Quentin was released and left on crutches with a schedule for his therapy  
in hand.

"I can't believe I'm going home." Cross smiled slipping his shoe on.

"Not yet."

"Jack?" Cross asked his friend. The two had spent a lot of time talking during his many visits and   
now were close friends.

"I promised you a steak dinner."

"You're on!"

Jack carried Quentin's suitcase to his sedan.

They went to a steakhouse where Quentin savored every bite and they talked well past the time they were finished.

"I wonder what my new place looks like?"

"New place? They moved you?"

"Nora had a partner. The Chairman felt I was compromised,I just found out about the move today."  
Quentin nodded and gave him the address.

Jack drove him a an apartment complex and they took the elevator up to the top floor, Jack carried his suitcase inside.

"Nice." He nodded.

"They moved all my things too." Cross agreed seeing his green bowl from England.  
"Want a tour?"

"Maybe another time. I have some spies to handle."

"Thanks Jack."

"That's what friends are for." Jack shrugged with a smile then left.

"Yeah...they are." Quentin smiled.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Uh...Mr.Cross? Sir?"

Quentin looked up to see Duncan in the doorway.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat putting his reverie away.

"I'm finished with that special project you requested."

"Good." Cross nodded and rose to follow Duncan leaving the memories of Jack behind to concentrate on his new role...  
She Spies new handler.


End file.
